Love, Denial, and Betrayal
by enchantedevergirl
Summary: Ginny is still in love with Harry, but after he rejects her she seems to feel empty and alone. What happens when she falls into the arms of someone that no one will expect? DG ficAfter HBPAFTER OVER A YEAR, I'VE FINALLY PUT A NEW CHAPTER! yay me!
1. Harry who?

Ginevra Molly Weasley was laying down in the soft green grass by the lake, staring up at the blue sky, trying to decipher shapes in the clouds when a shadow came over her. She glanced to see whom the shadow belonged to. She smiled and sat up.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey Ginny." he sat down next to her. "What brings you over here?"

"Just cloud gazing." she stated flatly. He nodded.

"I'm glad that you decided to stay this last year. With Dumbledore gone and all." Harry's eyes flicked toward her harshly.

"I'm sorry." Ginny bit her lip.

There were a few moment's of silence before Ginny spoke again. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and leaned on him.

"Last year was very interesting wasn't it?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yea..." he said.

"Since you said you were going to leave, I was sad...but now that you're here. I don't know...maybe we can continue what we started?"

Nothing came from Harry.

"I know that you're going through a difficult time, Harry, but it would be easier for us to stick together through this-"

"No it won't!" Harry bursted out, now standing. Ginny scooted back a bit. "All I will do is get you hurt! I'm better off alone, can't you understand!" By this time tears were trying to escape Ginny's eyes, and Harry stopped.

"I love you." she managed to say.

"Love is just an _excuse_ to get hurt." Harry said fiercely.

Ginny stood up, tears now streaming down her face. She looked at him with fury and frusteration, "Sure love has a few bumps and bruises but you know I'd be there for you. My love for you is too strong to get me hurt." Harry just looked away, with no reply. Ginny continued, sobbing, "But no matter what I do, it's never good enough for you. So the hell with you, Harry Potter." She stormed off, running towards the castle, leaving Harry to his thoughts. She was passing the Entrance Hall when she ran into someone.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"Wait." the person told her; she complied. It was Hermione.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's back.

"Nothing." Ginny stated.

"I think I know you enough to know something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong!" Ginny shouted.

"Right. I'll leave your problems to your own solving." she turned on her heel and started to walk away. "Oh," she stopped, and turned back toward Ginny, "Have you seen Harry?"

Ginny scoffed and replied, "Harry who?" before she started on her way to Gryffindor Tower


	2. The Forbidden Forest

When Ginny reached the Fat Lady, she was so angry she screamed the password at the portrait.

"Temper, temper!" The Fat Lady said in a huff, swinging open harshly. Ginny rushed through the common room, and up to her dormitory. She slammed the door, and jumped to her bed, burying her tear-stained face in the pillow.

Weeks has past from the confrontation with Harry and the only time Ginny spoke was when she answered or asked a question to her proffesors. She was always moping these days. She felt so hollow inside, though she knew that Harry wasn't worth feeling depressed over, but this is how she felt. Her daily routine was: wake up, take a shower, get dressed, eat, classes, study, bed. Sometimes simpler than that.

One evening, she was staring blankly out her window, when she noticed something enter the Forbidden Forest. It was too small to be any of the creatures that lied within it, and definitely too small to be Hagrid. Could it be a person? Who was crazy enough to go in there?

Ginny got up from the window, and escaped from the bland dormitory. She saw Harry sitting next to the fire, and she gave him the evil eye. He had been acting as if nothing ever happened between them. She rolled her eyes and calmly walked out of the common room, through the portrait hole, and down toward the Entrance Hall.

When she looked to see that the coast was clear, she hurried outside. Ginny was walking for a bit when she came upon Hagrid's Hut. He didn't seem to be there. She quickly walked past and entered the Forbidden Forest. It was getting extremely dark, so she took out her wand.

"_Lumos_." she said. All she saw was trees, no sign of the thing that entered the forest. She was walking for quite a while when she noticed a heap of clothes next to a large murky pond. Which indicated someone must be in that pond. Who in their right mind would do that? Who knows what might be in there. She stuck her shoe in a little bit; nothing came and bit her. Maybe it would have been better if she got bitten; she wouldn't have to suffer through all this misery if she were dead.

Ginny shrugged. Whoever was in there, she didn't want it to be her problem. What made her this insane to go in the Forbidden Forest at night anyway? The sooner she got onto Hogwarts grounds the better. She turned around, and hesitated. Several paths went off in different directions and she was too scatter brained at the moment to remember which path she had came from. She sighed heavily, and sat on a nearby rock. She was startled when she heard some stirring in the water. She focused at the pond, and saw a person standing up at the bank-completely naked. She heard a gasp, and a splash back in the water, his head bobbing at the surface.

"What are you doing here?" A somehow famliar voice asked aggresively.

"I-I-I don't know..."she answered quietly.

"You better go before you get killed." he said flatly.

"I would but I don't know how to get back to Hogwarts..." She slowly stood up and signaled to the several paths.

"Well I guess you'll have to stay lost because I can't help you." he turned around and swam a little bit.

"Why can't you help me, sir?" she asked. A laugh came from the man, and Ginny raised a brow, "What is so funny?" she inquired.

"You just called me sir. I'm probably not much older than you." he said doing a backstroke.

"Well please show me the way back to Hogwarts!" she stomped a foot.

"Goodness gracious, have a temper why don't you." he paused swimming a little bit, and gazed in her direction. "Tell you what, if you beat me in a race across the pond, then I'll show you the way back to Hogwarts."

Ginny scoffed, and folded her arms, "All you have to do is point to one measley path and I'll be on my way."

"I want to make you work for your answer." he chuckled in a almost recognizable laugh, but she couldn't place him. Maybe he knew who she was?

"Well I am desperate, but I'm not that desperate. I will not go in that murky pond and beat you in a stupid race."

"Fine then, be on your way. I'm certain the centaurs and spiders and other creatures will appreciate you walking on their land."

Ginny thought for a moment, and walked to the bank of the pond. She looked at the man. He had facial hair, and muddy blonde hair, with a smug look on his face, among many scars. Where did she recongnize him from?

"Well I can't very well get in there with all these clothes on. I don't have a swimsuit."

"And you think I'm wearing swimtrunks? I'm pretty sure you saw me naked."

"Yet you're so calm about it." She rolled her eyes, "Can't I just beat you on a foot-race?" she ran away from her brothers loads of times to beat him.

"Nope. Race across the Pond. Take it or get lost." He raised a brow.

"Fine." she said, taking off her shirt, shoes, socks, and skirt. She crossed her arms and stepped in the pond.

"It's freezing!" she bit her lip.

"You were expecting a jacuzzi?" he laughed. She growled and hurried into the pond, and she swore that she could feel something slimy swim across her leg. She grimaced, and the man laughed at her again.

"Let's start from here, okay?" he said, floating on one side of the bank.

"Fine." Ginny said, shivering.

"Ready?" Ginyn nodded.

"Go!" he yelled. Ginny swam as fast as she could. She was very competitive, and she really wanted to go back to Hogwarts, and fall asleep in her nice warm bed. She glanced over at the man, and it looked like they were in the same distance across. She tried to speed up but it was no use, her leg cramped up and she couldn't move her leg.

She gasped, and started wavng her arms trying to stay afloat, but she couldn't regain her composure and she felt herself sinking. Down, she went. Water was all around her and she was screaming into nothingness.

She felt her arm being grabbed, and she was brought up to the surface. How fucking embarrasing. Trying to swim across a stupid pond and she almost drowns. She was pulled over to the bank, laying on her back and closing her eyes, coughing up water.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Yes." she coughed. She opened up her eyes, and saw the man inches from her face. Her eyes grew wide. She knew who it was. It was Draco Malfoy "Oh well you win. I'll be off now." she scurried to her feet and started to hurry away.

"Not so fast, Weasley." he drawled. She turned around and he was pointing he own wand at her. She tried not to notice that he was naked. The person that was going to attack her was naked. It was almost funny, but she was scared out of her mind. Her eyes wavered to his left arm. The Dark Mark.

"I can't believe it took you this long to realize it was me."

"Yes, but I find it hard to believe you saved me, a Weasley, only minutes ago, and now you want to kill me."

"I don't want to kill you. I just don't want you to go blabbing that I'm here. I'll just erase your memory and-"

Ginny interrupted him, she thought of a plan, "You just saved my life. Of course I owe you something. There's no need to alter my memory..."

Draco raised a brow, "You owe me something now?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Anything?" he smirked. Ginny gulped.

"Yes...er...anything." she nodded.

"Then I want you to stay here with me."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want you to stay with me."

"Living in the woods?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, I'm in hiding, where do you think I'd live?" he lowered his wand just a bit and took a few steps closer to her.

"What do you say, Ginny?" he asked darkly.

"Fine." she said sternly.

"If I might make a suggestion?" Ginny cleared her throat, "Can you put your clothes back on?"

Draco smirked, "Is it making your uncomfortable or something?" he crossed his arms.

"Y-y-yes..." Ginny said making sure her gaze stayed directly at his face. He went closer to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about that." he chuckled, and snapped her bra strap, and walked over to his pile of clothes. He proceeded to put them on. Ginny sighed in relief. She may hate him, but she was still a girl and she noticed he had great attributes. She went over to her clothes and slipped them on. Draco strode over to her, and grabbed her arm, walking away from the pond.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"To my secret hiding spot." Draco teased.


	3. Questions and Annoyances

"We've been walking for ages!" Ginny whined. Draco turned around.

"Stop moaning! We're almost there..." he continued through the darkness, Ginny following closely behind.

"I saw you going into forest. Where did you come from?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"That is none of your business, Weasley." he grumbled.

"Okay..."

They walked in silence for only a few moments when Ginny broke it again.

"Let's play a game." God she loved to be annoying. "How about-"

"How about you shut your mouth before I do something about it!" he pinned her against the nearest tree.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I feel like...being annoying." she smiled cheerfully--much opposite to what she felt inside.

"Well then STOP IT. You're driving me mad, I swear. Maybe I _will_ take you Hogwarts..." he muttered.

"Oh that would be so horrible! I mean, I just LOVE staying with you!" she spat sarcastically. Draco turned around and faced a tree. He pulled on an odd-looking branch, and part of the trunk opened. Draco signaled for Ginny to enter, so she did, sighing. Draco followed her. Inside, it was just a regular room. Like a dormitory room, except of course it was decked in green and silver.

"How predictable."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Okay..." Draco sat on the only bed in the room, and layed back.

Ginny bit her lip, and sat down on a nearby couch. "Why did you want to keep me with you? That's really random of you."

"I can't tell you that."

"A secret, eh?" Ginny smiled. She'll have to find out what this secret was. "My part of the debt is a secret? How long am I supposed to stay here with you?"

"Forever."

"What!" Ginny stood, shocked.

"I'm only kidding." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Good. And You know what?" Ginny inched toward the bed.

"What?" Draco leaned on a elbow looking perturbed.

"You're a jerk. I hate you."

"Glad to know the feeling is mutual." Draco turned around and faced the wall.

"Then why the fuck did you bring me here? Why couldn't you just tell me flat out the direction back to the school and I wouldn't fucking be here now."

Draco stood next to the bed and strode over to Ginny, a fierce look among him, "Stop asking questions you stupid bitch." he gritted his teeth, "There are things that you're not supposed to know about. There are things I'm supposed to do." He shoved his left arm in front of her face, "You see this? I didn't fucking want this. I was forced to. People are forced to do things they don't want to do. Including you, so shut the fuck up and go to sleep on the bloody couch before there is an accident."

Ginny stared at him for a moment, a look of shock upon her. She didn't know what to think anymore. She shut her mouth, and layed down on the couch. She took one last glance at the fuming Draco Malfoy. he was sitting on his bed and his hands were combed through his hair in an act of frusteration and sadness. For a moment, Draco looked human. Then a tired wave struck Ginny and she fell soundly asleep.

Ginny awoke in the middle of the night, from a noise coming from the bed. Her eyes wavered to Draco. He was clutching his arm. She realized that the Mark must be burning. Why did he resist it? Wasn't he an avid follower? She thought of how he yelled at her before, about how he didn't want it. Was he just fooling her? He was her hated enemy, and now she was in his secret quarters for some unknown reason. She was stupid. Why did she agree to stay with him? She was beginning to think she was insane. She opened her eyes wider when she caught Draco's glance.

"What?" he said harshly.

"Are you alright?" Ginny tried to speak civilly towards him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now get the fuck asleep." He turned around. Ginny shook her head and stood up.

"I'm not your fucking slave, Malfoy. You asked me to stay with you, so I am. I tried to be pleasant, but if you're going to be unpleasant to me, I'm sure as hell going to be unpleasant to you." she walked toward his bed, and stared directly into his face. "You may think I'm nice and innocent, but you've got another thing coming, mister."

"Shut up!" Draco said, frusterated. For once, Draco seemed at a loss for words. All of a sudden, Draco broke out into a cold sweat, his eyes rolled back into his head and he started shaking. After a few moments of shock, Ginny grabbed his arms and held him to the bed, so he wouldn't hurt himself. He only shook more. She got on top of him, legs on either side, and forcefully held him to the bed. He was beginning to scare her. As fast as the shaking started, it ended, and it left Malfoy with a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" He pushed her off of him.

"I was restraining you, you were shaking like mad!" Ginny backed up against the couch.

"No I wasn't!" Draco rebuttled, walking toward her. He grabbed her by her long auburn hair.

"You didn't see anything." he released her and stormed over to his bed. Ginny rubbed her throat and tears escaped from her eyes. She stood and calmly spoke to him.

"What I'm wondering is how someone like you could be somewhat nice to me until I found out who you were. You saved my life, but you obviously knew who I was."

"You will never understand, weasel."

"Make me understand then! Because I'm dying to know what happened to the person that saved my life. What are you hiding?" she stood firm, the tears drying from her cheeks.

"I'm hiding myself." he whispered, almost human again.

"Why?" Ginny asked quietly.

"You are very persistant aren't you?" Draco looked at her intently. She smirked.

"Yes, I am."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, then scanned the dark room. He looked back at Ginny and then at her chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said, "This conversation is over." he said flatly, laying down. He closed his eyes and listened for her to lay back down, but she stood for a couple moments just staring at him, maybe trying to understand him. he heard her sigh, and lay down on the couch, mumbling something that he couldn't comprehend.


	4. Nice For Once

(A/N: The following scene is one of the reasons why it's rated M)

The morning came to much of Ginny's displeasure. She groggily sat up, stretched her aching body, and glanced over to the bed across the room. Draco was not there, but the disheveled bedding told her that he shouldn't be too far. He seemed to be anal about cleanliness. Nothing was on the floor, everything was tidy and in it's place. Ginny jumped when she heard the secret door close, and saw Malfoy standing tall.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. It's almost noon." Draco said placing a small notebook on a desk nearby his bed.

"Breakfast is over there." he signaled to a plate of toast and eggs on a table across the room. Now, he was being nice. _What is wrong with him? It's like he has a split personality._ Ginny thought. She rubbed her eyes, and got up to fetch her breakfast.

"Thank-you." she said as she heartily ate her food.

"Your welcome." he sighed, and sat down at the table with her.

"I have been doing some thinking." he stated, Ginny's gaze moved toward him. "I've changed a lot this past summer and I seemed to forget everything once I saw you. It was like schol again. I'm sorry for the way I acted, it's just I've been so fucking frusterated at everything that I was taking it out on you. I apologize."

"Apology accepted." Ginny muttered with her mouth full. Draco laughed. Why did he seem so different compared to last night? It's like he woke up as a completely different person. She wouldn't let her guard down just yet. _He probably has something up his sleeve_. She thought as she ate.

They didn't speak at all for the rest of the day and it was until night came that tension rose in the air, but not between Ginny and Draco. Draco stook attentively by the secret door, searching out a small hole. Muffled yells were echoing within the room, and Ginny was somewhat scared. It wasn't until the yells came closer, that they realized what they were saying.

"Ginny! Ginny Weasley!" she heard a deep voice she recognized as Hagrid. She would never have guessed they would have gone looking for her, especially this deep in the Forbidden Forest. Ginny stayed quiet as ever. She was wondering what kept herself from leaping outside and revealing herself to the searchers. She then looked at Draco and saw how scared he was. He was in hiding. He could be put in jail. But he would deserve it wouldn't he? Her gaze wavered to his arm, his Dark Mark showing. How could he have let that be done to him if he didn't want them to?

_People are forced to do things they don't want to do_

His voice kept replaying in her mind, along with the voices outside. All the voices in her mind and out seemed to dissapear, and Draco moved towards her quietly. He smiled a genuine smile.

"I think it's okay now to talk." he said blankly.

"Why are you being so nice to me today?" she asked after a few moments.

"If you were kind enough to stay with me in my pit of hell, then I think that you deserve a better environment. I don't want anyone else to go what I went through with my father."

Maybe he was actually human after all. Though this was a dramatic change, Ginny couldn't help but feel proud of him, for an unknown reason. She reached out and hugged him.

"What was that for?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"No reason." she smiled warmly. She sighed and ventured over to the couch.

"You think you're sleeping over there? Sleep in my bed." Draco raised a brow.

"Tempting but no." Ginny laughed.

"Thought I'd try. I mean, a lovely red-head in my humble abode, I couldn't resist." he winked.

"Oh puhlease!" she smacked him playfully. "The couch was comfortable enough, I don't need you jabbing me in the back with your elbows." she giggled.

"I'll sleep on the couch. You can use my bed."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." he nodded. Ginny grinned, and ran over to the bed. Draco followed her. She came closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight." she whispered. Though she could hardly believe she was actually being civil to Draco Malfoy, and he was being civil to her, she couldn't help but be living like she was in some wort of fairy tale. Escaping her old life into something different. She didn't know if it was good or not, but she accepted it either way.

She suddenly caught herself smiling and staring into his eyes. Her smile broke when Draco's face inched toward hers. He kissed her soundly and softly. Ginny was about to resist, but she found that in his kiss there something emotional he seemed to be releasing and she was feeling some sort of release as well.

She opened her mouth for the entrance of his tongue.He explored her mouth and soon moved on to kiss certain spots on her jaw, then to her neck. She ran fingers through his hair, and she felt him clutch her even tighter, and the rough hair on his face tickled her sending shivers down her spine. She started to tug his loose shirt, and he reacted by pulling it off of him. She then pulled away from him for a moment.

"What are we doing?" she said, her breath getting heavy. A look of annoyance came upon Draco's face, but then Ginny proceeded to take off her own shirt, reavealing freckles dusted atop full creamy breast, hidden by a cheap white bra. She stood on her toes and started kissing Draco on his neck, pulling him to the bed.

"I must be insane or something." she spoke breathlessly, pulling down her skirt. She fumbled with the button and zipper on Draco's trousers. When she finally had it undone, he pulled them off quickly. She rolled them over so she was on top now, and she started kissing his collarbone, and making her way downward. She tugged off his boxers, but her body was pulled up by him. He skillfully unsnapped her bra and started to concentrate around there for a little bit with his tongue and lips while he pulled off her underwear.

(A/N: Don't hate! I may write this next part extrememly horrible because I still hold my V-card. lol don't hate on the virgins!)

"Simply mad." she mumbled. Draco flipped them again, so that he was on top, and Ginny seemed hesitant as to what was going to happen next.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked.

"Yes..." Ginny replied as she rubbed her leg against his. They positioned themselves and Draco slowly eased himself slowly into her warmth. She drew in a ragged breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea..."

Draco continued to push himself further into her and Ginny winced. She tensed as she felt something occur within her; painful. She shouted a little, but she urged him to continue. He pulled himself almost out before pounding into her again. Ginny kissed him and he moaned into her mouth. He continued to pound in and out of her, gaining speed and force.

It seemed only a fantasy when it ended in complete estacy. Draco had given Ginny what no man has given her before, yet he seemed to be the most satisfied out of the both of them. They were collapsed in eachothers arms, and Draco held Ginny close to him. The horizon was just beginning to show signs of morning when Draco awoke in complete and utter pain.


	5. Interesting

Ginny woke up suddenly to Draco's moans of pain. She seemed confused but took charge and pinned him on the bed. The pain subsided quickly, and Ginny realized something. They were both naked on Draco's bed, and she was pretty sure her ass was touching his manhood. Recollections of the night before flooded her mind, and a shocked look overcame her face. Draco's eyes opened, and he seemed shocked like her. He pushed her off of him, and Ginny was shoved to the end of the bed, baring all of her assets to him, for he took the blanket from her as well.

"What happened?" Draco asked harshly.

"I'm pretty sure we had sex." Ginny stated flatly.

"Shit." Draco's face grew angered.

"I know. What possibly could have made me have sex with you? I mean, you took my virginity...Yet I can't help but think that we both wanted it, even though now we regret it..." Ginny crossed her legs.

Silence followed that comment until Draco took a deep breath and said, "It was good though." He looked at the ceiling.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get your virginity taken!" She stood next to the bed in a huff, and tore the blankets from the bed. Draco moved his hands to cover his penis, and Ginny started bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny? Give me back my blanket!"

Ginny looked at him, smiling, "We're both naked, and we had sex last night, you're a Malfoy, and-and-in hiding!" she continued to laugh.

"How is that funny?"

"It's just so random! You'd never think it would happen." she paused to laugh a little, "but it did happen." her laughter was ringing against the walls. Draco smirked.

"Yes, it is pretty random."

Ginny was laughing again when she climbed on the bed, getting closer to Draco, until she was almost on top of him.

"You know what else is random?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"This." Ginny kissed him, his eyes wide open. She was surprised to find his reaction complementing the kiss she just gave him. His tongue was begging for entrance in her mouth, and she obliged. _I know this is wrong. I know this is wrong._ were in both of their thoughts, but their body's shrugged them away. Ginny began kissing his jaw, and then his neck. He reacted by pulling her closer to him. She strattled his abdomen and felt something hard against her butt, but she ignored it. She licked all the way down to his stomach, continued down to his member, and began sucking on it. Draco grabbed onto her head, and made it go further into her mouth.

The two jumped when the secret door burst open, revealing a humble looking Slytherin student by the name of Vincent Crabbe. As soon as he noticed what was going on, his jaw basically fell to the floor. The two on the bed hastily grabbed sheets to cover up with, and Draco looked at Crabbe embarrassed.

"What is it, Crabbe?" He asked frustratingly.

"Um...I was just going to tell you that the school is going on a larger scale search for the Weasley..." He was trying to avert his eyes.

"Is that it?"

"Yes..."

"Then leave." Draco spat. Crabbe shut the door, and Ginny looked at Draco.

"He know's you're here? I thought no one did."

"He's one of my spies."

"You trust that oaf to do all the spying? Wait, if Crabbe knew you were here, then why am I? I thought you needed some company?"

"He's not company. I wanted company with someone with intelligence."

Ginny looked at him coldly. She found her clothes and slipped them on, she put on her shoes then walked quickly out the door.


	6. Truce

Ginny was walking for what seemed forever when she ran into the search party. She told them she got lost when she was taking a walk, and that she was sorry she caused anyone any trouble. Ginny became lost again, in her mind. Like she was before the occurrence with Malfoy. She mainly sat in her room and contemplated what happened between them. Neither of them were themselves, and now she sat on her bed-no longer a virgin. She gave it up to her sworn enemy. A runaway Death Eater that she seemed to grow worried over every passing moment. What was wrong with her?

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and the voice of Hermione came from behind it.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" she opened the door and walked over to Ginny's bedside.

"Not really." Ginny mumbled.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, but I can't tell you this...I just can't...okay?" Ginny looked at the window, avoiding looking at Hermione.

"I understand. Just know that I'm here for you." she left Ginny in peace.

Ginny stood up. It was time for dinner anyways. She wandered through the castle to reach the Great Hall and sat down. She was halfway into her meal when she noticed who she sat across from, which she immediately regretted. Harry and Ron.

"Hey Ginny. How are you?" Harry spoke up, taking a bite of potatoes.

"Why would you care?" she spat.

"Ginevra! Don't talk to Harry like that!" Ron stood up.

"Sorry, MUM, I just happen to talk to assholes that way." Ginny threw her napkin at him, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to drown myself in the bath. Don't wait up." she stood up and hurried out of the Great Hall, people staring at her all the way.

"You think she's serious?" Ron muttered to Harry.

"No. She can't be." Harry said as he slowly put his fork in his mouth.

Ginny went over to the prefects bathroom, muttered the password and went inside. Thankfully, nobody was inside. She filled the large tub, with warm water, soothing scents, and playful bubbles. She took off her clothes and slid in the tub. She sat there relaxing for the longest time until she heard someone whisper her name.

"Ginny..."

"Yes? Who is it?" she turned around and her jaw flew open, "What are YOU doing here! How did you get in?"

"I wanted to apologize."

It was Draco Malfoy. The one who was supposed to be in hiding.

"What for? It's not like you really care anyways. You were just using me like your dumb bodyguards you call friends."

"I wasn't using you! You must understand-"Draco spoke quietly, though flinched at her speaking so loudly. He was afraid for his life.

"Understand what? That you only pretended to be nice to have sex with me? What? The forest isn't filled with lovely veela's to fuck or something?"

"It's not that! I had grown attatched to you and I was scared it was going to end, and it did, and now I don't see a point in hiding anymore if I'm not with you. You made it worth it."

After a few moments of silence, and Ginny staring at him from the water, she muttered.

"Bullocks." and she turned away from him. Draco stood behind her on the tile floor slowly removing his clothing. Once he was bare, he stepped into the bath and sat next to her. She crossed her arms, and turned away again. He put his rough hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"I'm not sure what I'm feeling about you, but I think it's good. Nothing good has happened to me in a long time, and I'm sorry I want to keep the feeling around." he paused and looked at the wall, "I'm also sorry for repulsing you so much and making you want to leave. But, you're good for me." He looked into her eyes. She bit her lip and kissed him softly.

"Truce?" she whispered.

"Truce." he smiled. He looked at the bath. "All the bubbles are gone."

Ginny giggles, and spoke, "So they are...oh my god, you have to hide, what if someone comes in here?"

"I can't get back out of the castle. There are Auror's outside. I just made it, I saw them walk out as I came in."

"Stay in my room." she said suddenly.

"What? Are you mad?"

"Look, there is no way anyone would see you if you stay on my bed with the curtains drawn. If the curtains are drawn, the house elves don't clean it. I know it's not much room, but when no one's in there you can walk around, read or what not. I don't want you to get caught. Please stay in my room."

"However random that is, it does make sense. I'll do it as long as you feed and bathe me." Ginny shot him a dirty look, "Okay, well feeding will do. Though by the looks of it at the moment, we're in the same bath."

"In the girl's bathroom."

"Whatever, I'm still here..." Draco chuckled.

Ginny smiled, "Scrub-a-dub-dub!" and she faced him, sitting on his lap, and kissed him.

Though he was an asshole to her before, now he seemed genuine. Like he really cared. Maybe in the back of her mind she knew that she cared for him as well. But no matter the circumstance, their feelings would grow to something more and problems would ensue.


End file.
